


Girls' Night In

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [13]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gill/Kate, GxK, JxK, Kate Lives, Lie to NCIS, Smut, Stolen tag because reasons, and we never get anywhere BECAUSE THEY'RE BOTH DAFT AS DOORBELLS, foursomeverse, references Callian, references Kibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kate suggested a girls' night in, she really hadn't envisaged <em>this...</em></p><p>Crib notes for the fandom blind included!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansone/gifts), [jenni3penny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni3penny/gifts), [PhoenixRising360](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRising360/gifts), [BadWolf303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf303/gifts).



> for enthusiasm, beta-reading and general cheerleading ❤️ which were more than usually necessary for this one!
> 
> Kate lives!AU. Post LTM canon, playing fast and loose with NCIS canon as it suits me, in a 'verse where Kate is still alive and working for NCIS.
> 
> NCIS folks: Gill and Cal are experts in lie detection, using facial expression (reading emotion), vocal stress analysis and other expertise. The Lightman Group helps various law enforcement agencies and other people when the truth is at stake.
> 
> LTM folks: Kate and Gibbs are federal agents who work for NCIS, investigating crimes affecting the US Navy or Marines. Kate is ex-Secret Service. Gibbs is a team leader and is reknowned for his gut instincts.

* * *

_**Girls' Night In** _

* * *

 

When Kate suggested a girls' night in, she really hadn't envisaged this _._  But when only one of your friends is actually free, and it happens to be a friend with whom you've been enjoying recreational orgasms on a fairly regular basis, maybe it shouldn't be so surprising to end up halfway down a bottle of wine and making out on your couch.

"Remind me again," she asks when they pause for breath, "why we don't just say screw 'em and date each other?"

It's a conversation they've had a good few times. Gillian pulls a face. "Because we're both stupidly in love with our favourite assholes?"

Kate sighs. It's altogether too true. "We really need to try making out in front of them."

"Mmhm."

With anyone else it might be weird, discussing the guys they're crazy about between kissing and touching like a couple of sex fiends, but their pattern of getting stuff off their chests then getting each other off just seems to work somehow. Kate chooses not to question it too closely.

Gill nuzzles down into Kate's cleavage with a satisfied noise. When she speaks, her voice is muffled. "I don't understand how Gibbs can work with you every day without giving in and doing this."

Kate giggles. "Same way Cal gets through the day without sticking his hand up your skirt, I guess."

Gill laughs, then turns her head so she can talk without having a mouthful of Kate. "Seriously, though, it's not as if I flash my underwear at Cal on a regular basis, but you, you're..." She shakes her head as her fingers trail over the curves of Kate's body. "Unless you wear baggy turtlenecks to work every day, I just don't see how Gibbs is keeping his hands off you." She sounds almost mournful. Kate's weirdly touched by how offended Gill is on behalf of her breasts.

"Maybe he's just not a breast guy," she suggests.

Gillian laughs again. "If you'd noticed the way he looks at you, at them, you wouldn't think that. Besides, have you seen your ass? Your legs? Your face? No, he has no excuse, Kate. You're gorgeous. His self-control is just... weird."

Kate finds herself laughing, too. Gibbs is weird? She can't argue with that. But while she's had variations on the 'Gibbs is weird' conversation many times, she's never had someone proclaim Gibbs is weird because he isn't making a pass at her.

She smooths a hand affectionately through Gill's hair, and Gill looks up at her with a grin. "What?"

Kate smiles back. "Just... thanks." She shrugs. "You make me feel better about the whole thing. I mean... it still sucks when he looks at me like he wants to eat me alive and never does anything about it, but at least now I know I'm not going out of my mind." She shrugs again and continues, more diffidently. "And it was starting to make me wonder if he just didn't find me attractive, which was messing with my self-confidence, too."

Gillian nods, her face full of sympathy. "Trust me, Kate, you are definitely attractive, and Gibbs definitely sees it, even if he's too stupid to do anything about it." She kneels up so she can pull Kate in for another kiss, and it's long and passionate and Kate's toes are curling with need by the time it's over. "Very attractive."

Kate laughs, then they're kissing again, sinking down into the couch cushions, and she digs her hands into Gill's butt to pull her closer, to grind against her. The lack of a penis between them might preclude some activities, but it doesn't stop making out being a lot of fun.

Gill's hand finds her breast, and Kate groans. It's not as if she's never had someone so intent on playing with them before now, but as the owner of a pair herself, Gillian is exceptionally good at knowing how and where to touch to send tingles of pleasure directly down between Kate's legs. Kate cants her hips up so she can rub against Gill's thigh, and it's enough, just, to stop her from reaching down to touch herself.

Gillian laughs and moves her mouth to Kate's ear. "Bet Gibbs is good at this. Those nice big, skilled hands of his. He's a carpenter, right? Strong, careful fingers." Kate whimpers. It's a particularly delicious thought. "I'm sure he could make you come without even bothering to get inside your clothes." Both Gill's hands are in on the act now.

Kate sucks on her lip, hard. It's embarrassing. Gill can make her wet and needy just by speculating on how good of a lover Gibbs is.

(Kate has always suspected the answer is  _very_. Gill claims she can confirm this scientifically simply by watching the man. Kate sort of wants to know what Gill's seeing, but mostly thinks it would be extremely dangerous to have actual empirical evidence.)

Gillian talking about it while feeling Kate up would almost be unfair, except that Kate loves it.

"You really like his hands, don't you, Kate? I bet you remember every time he's touched you."

"Yeah," she admits.

"Thought so." There's a grin in Gill's voice. "I bet he remembers, too."

She slides her hands down Kate's ribcage, then back up again, this time sliding Kate's top up a few inches. "May I?"

Kate swallows and nods.

Usually they don't bother undressing each other at all, though most of the time it's more because they're snatching a moment somewhere they probably shouldn't be kissing, never mind making each other come. She's half out of control already. She's suddenly both nervous and veryexcited about having the whole evening to play with.

She lifts up her arms for Gill to slide the top up and over her head, then Gill's looking at her with undisguised desire. "Oh, Kate. You are beautiful, you know."

"So are you," Kate whispers. One of her hands is still twisted into Gill's hair, but she lets the other roam, cupping Gill's breast through her blouse and softly tweaking her nipple, eliciting a happy gasp, then running it over her belly and her hip and back to her face.

For a while they stay there, stretched out on the couch together, just touching each other, occasionally kissing. Kate is both dripping through her underwear, grinding against Gill's thigh through their clothing, and enjoying the quiet appreciation so much she doesn't want to stop, not even to come. It's exciting and comfortable at the same time, and she's rarely been so at ease in a sexual relationship.

Eventually Gill shifts to sit up beside her, and Kate looks up, then gulps. Gill's eyes are intense and hungry on Kate's skin, in a way that makes her breath catch in her throat. She decides she likes it, a lot, and would like more. She reaches around behind her back to unsnap her bra, lets the straps slip from her shoulders; Gillian is quick to catch on. She takes it and throws it to one side, then swallows audibly as her hands cup Kate's breasts again. "Trust me, Kate, if Gibbs saw you this way, his head would explode. You are... good God, Kate, you're stunning."

Kate's going pink again, and she's not sure how much is because of the compliment and how much is because Gill is tugging very gently on her nipples, teasing them into hard points. She opens her mouth to say something, but what comes out is just a needy whine.

"Lovely," Gill says, then she's leaning down and Kate outright whimpers at Gill's tongue flicking against her nipple, then her lips closing around it, warm and wet, and sucking.

"Oh - God, don't stop, that's-" She trails off as Gill sucks harder. "Oh - oh... yes." Her fingers are digging into Gill's ribcage then dragging up and down almost of their own accord, and when Gill moans, Kate feels it shudder against her skin.

Suddenly she wants, needs, more to touch.

She doesn't really put any thought into it. Tugging Gill's blouse out of her skirt, popping the buttons open, pushing it off over her shoulders... it just seems like the natural progression. She pulls Gill up to kiss her again, and after that, why wouldn't she peel Gill out of her bra?

She isn't, however, prepared for what it's like to have Gill pressed up close against her, skin to skin. "Ohhh... oh, God." She never imagined it, didn't expect it to be this amazing.

Gillian nods and sighs in response, clearly finding it just as much of a turn on. All that delicious softness sends a frisson of pleasure up Kate's spine, and she groans as their nipples brush together.

"So good," she murmurs. "I didn't expect... fuck."

Gill laughs huskily in her ear. "Oh, it's been way too long."

"Really?"

"Believe it or not, I don't do this often." Her lips curve into a smile against Kate's skin. "I forgot how great it is to be naked with another woman."

Kate can't argue. She loves having a man in bed with her, she's pretty sure she wouldn't, in the long term, trade it, but she never imagined being with a woman would be just as good in its own way.

Gill eases a hand down between them to slide under Kate's skirt, up her thigh and over her panties, and chuckles at how wet they are. When she catches Kate's gaze again, her eyes are alight with amusement. "Oh, Kate. Having fun, huh?"

Kate laughs, though it's a little rough and breathy. "You're amazingly good at this for someone who doesn't get much practice."

Gill grins and strokes a little harder. "There aren't that many women I'm actually attracted to."

The implication makes Kate smile right back. "Lucky me."

Gill slips inside Kate's underwear. "I think I'm the lucky one here."

Kate's too busy shivering with arousal to reply this time, moaning out her approval as Gill's fingers get to work. When Gill starts fumbling with the fastening of her skirt, she tugs at it impatiently, slapping Gill's hands away to slide both skirt and panties down and off, eager to be naked, more eager to be touched.

Gill looks her up and down, smiles even wider than she has before. "If Gibbs could only see you right now, Kate, he'd be... bewitched. You are absolutely gorgeous."

Kate's sure her blush is reaching from her hairline to her nipples, but she doesn't have much chance to be embarrassed. She lets Gill part her thighs, arches back into the couch cushions as slender fingers stroke gently but confidently, her eyes slipping closed. She keens softly as Gill bites the underside of her breast then licks and sucks on her nipple, and all the time there are fingers fucking her slow but sure, and another circling her clit, and she didn't realise how close she was but now she's shaking.

It doesn't take much longer until she gasps, her back arching again, a breathless groan escaping as she comes.

When her breathing and her heart rate have settled a little, she opens her drowsy eyes. "Wow, Gillian. That was... wow."

Gill raises her eyebrows, then slides her fingers into her mouth one by one, licking off the wetness of Kate's orgasm with an appreciative noise, her tongue slow and deliberate.

Kate gulps, and Gill grins like a Cheshire Cat. "You know, I think Gibbs has the right idea."

Kate's mouth has suddenly gone dry, and she has to swallow again before she can speak. "You mean staring at me but not touching me?" She can't help noticing she sounds all needy and desperate even before she knows what's on Gill's mind.

"No, I mean looking at you like he wants to... eat you." Her voice and eyes are dark and full of desire.

"Oh." Kate bites the inside of her lip. She's nervous, hopeful, and so, so turned on. "Ohhh."

Gillian leans in closer. "How would you feel about that, Kate?" There's a mischievous look on her face as she continues. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, but oh, I would love to make you scream."

Kate opens her mouth. Nothing comes out.

"Have you ever been with a woman before? I mean... not just... you know. What we've done."

Kate shakes her head, feeling suddenly like a teenaged virgin. "No. You were my first. For... everything."

Gillian smiles. "Don't feel bad. It hasn't slowed you down." She nods emphatically. "You... you do good."

Kate blushes, again. "I do?"

"Oh, definitely." Gillian winks. "Trust me, Kate. Really good."

"Oh... good."

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. And I'm not expecting you to return the favour. I'd just really like to do it for you."

Kate nods. She's actually kind of surprised at herself, because there's part of her that finds the idea of going down on Gillian much more exciting than she would've expected. But Gill going down on her? The idea is such a turn on she's having trouble finding her words. Because surely a woman doesn't need telling what feels good, or where and how to touch, or all the other things men have to learn, if they even have the patience to listen.

"I think-" She coughs to clear her throat, which is suddenly tight with need and anticipation. "I think I'd like you to... I'd like that."

Gill smiles again. "Good. I'll do my best to make sure you don't regret it."

"I can't think of any reason why I would."

"Well, any time you want me to stop or slow down or... anything, really, you tell me. Okay?"

"Okay." Kate's sure all she's going to be asking for is 'more, please,  _more_ ,' but she appreciates the reassurance all the same.

Gill bends down to kiss her, and Kate takes the opportunity to slip her hands into the waistband of Gill's skirt and panties, easing them down over her hips. Gill stands up, pushes them further so they slip down to her ankles, then they're both naked. Kate lets out a long sigh of pleasure as Gill presses into her and their bodies connect all the way to their toes. She lets her legs fall open so Gill's thigh presses between hers, and swallows hard with nerves and anticipation at the soft wetness of Gill's body against her skin.

"Fast learner," Gill says with a groan, then they're kissing and grinding and losing themselves in the moment.

Kate's so into it she forgets to be embarrassed. She rocks against Gill's thigh like a woman on a mission, and when Gillian starts to kiss her neck and shoulders instead of her mouth, she sinks back into the couch and puts all her effort into continuing to breathe. Then Gill moves further down, caressing Kate's breasts, licking and nibbling all over, gently biting her nipples, and it's almost too much, especially since Kate's sure it's about to get so much better.

Her heart is beating fast and hard. She's eager but also almost scared, and she's not sure why. Maybe it's just the idea of being this open and vulnerable with someone who's quickly become one of her best friends. She hasn't been friends-with-benefits with anyone before Gill, male or female - and not so long ago she'd never even kissed a girl. Yet here she is, naked, sweaty and melting, with another woman.

It's all a little mind-bending. Her brain can't really deal with it, though her body is all on board and full steam ahead.

Gillian smiles up at her reassuringly, and if she's going to do this with a woman, she couldn't hope for a better person to be the first. Someone who cares deeply, who regularly understands her better than she understands herself...? So when Gill starts to trail kisses over her stomach, she makes a conscious decision to relax, ignoring her uncertainty in favour of allowing herself to simply enjoy.

Her body definitely gets the deciding vote on whether to keep going. Her brain might be confused, but the rest of her is dissolving into a puddle of absolute pure want, and when Gill's fingers trail up her thigh and back inside her, her eyes slip closed with another whimper. Lips and tongue and teeth work over her belly, then lower, lower, and she's both aching and terrified.

Her nerves have returned for a moment, stupid concerns about how she looks, tastes,  _smells_  down there. Insecurities she's had, to be fair, every time someone has done this for her, but which are somehow worse when the person who's doing it isn't in love with her, or at least dating her, isn't even expecting something in return.

But Gillian just presses her face into Kate's body, breathes her in, moans as if this is the most delicious thing she's experienced in years, and when she lets her tongue slip down and in, Kate finds herself pushing up with abandon, her worries disintegrating into nothing.

She lets her head fall back, surrendering. Gill's mouth is velvety warm, her tongue soft and teasing, and it isn't long until Kate's grabbing on to the back of her head and begging for harder, more, please, don't stop,  _don't stop_. If this is how she gives head when she's out of practice, she's liable to spoil Kate for any and every future lover she ever has.

Gillian teases Kate almost to the edge of orgasm, then lets her float down, only to take her up again, and the third time she does it Kate thinks she might actually scream.  _Need to come, need to come,_ need _to come._ She doesn't have the breath to say it aloud. She tugs and pulls on Gill's hair, and whines.

She's not sure whether it's that, or the realisation Kate does, after all, carry a gun, or maybe just an extension of Gill's mindreader-like capabilities, but this time Gill doesn't ease off, doesn't stop, and Kate lets out a high, thin cry of pleasure and release as her orgasm overwhelms her. Gill still doesn't stop, delves her fingers in to press  _just so_ , and Kate's coming again, harder and longer and deeper.

When her muscles stop tensing and shivering and the pleasure subsides to a sweet, sleepy afterglow, she finally manages to open her eyes. She's sure the look she gives Gill is as starry-eyed and blissed out as the first time she had sex with a man who actually cared enough to make sure she thoroughly enjoyed herself.

Gill wipes at her mouth and chin ( _my come, that was me, all over her face_ , Kate realises - it seems like it should be shocking or embarrassing, but she's just kind of amazed at how good it was), then flops down, half beside her and half on top of her, and grins. "That was absolutely bloody fantastic, as Cal would say. And you are absolutely bloody delicious, Kate."

Kate laughs at the attempted British accent as well as the sentiment. "Would Cal actually say that?"

Gillian grins wider. "At the idea of me going down on you? I'd be impressed if he could even talk." She pauses. "Or walk, for that matter. All his blood would be too busy racing to his crotch."

Kate chuckles again. "Is it bad that I'm caught between thinking male reactions to women having sex with each other are just plain weird and offensive, and thinking him and Gibbs walking in on us would pretty much smash the whole 'look but don't touch' thing they both have going on?"

For a moment, there's complete silence, and Kate thinks she just put her foot in it, then Gill bursts into peels of laughter.

"Oh my God, it would almost be worth it to see their faces, wouldn't it?" she says, once she's stopped cracking up. "I mean, Gibbs is the original Mr Stoic, but even he would be surprised for once. Cal... seeing it? That would completely blow his mind. He'd definitely be speechless. Which isn't a common occurrence."

"I'd noticed."

"Honestly, he'd probably not be able to talk for a week. At least. Maybe never again. It'd be peaceful..." Gill looks like she's seriously considering the notion. "I'm not sure I particularly want impromptu spectators, to be honest-" (Kate nods, relieved - in theory it sounds hilarious, in practice she's not sure she could casually let Cal and Gibbs see her naked just for a laugh, let alone naked and having sex with another woman) "-but maybe we really should arrange for them to 'accidentally' find us making out on the couch in my office one of these days..."

They laugh. "Well, if we get desperate," says Kate with a shrug. It's not a new idea.

"Yes, I think shock and awe tactics are best left to a last resort. But it's nice to know we have it in reserve."

She nods. They lie quietly for a while, Gill's arm slung casually across Kate's waist, Kate's lips resting lightly against Gill's temple. Kate's trying to relax, be still and quiet, but something is bubbling up in her and refuses to be silenced. Eventually, she gives in.

"I'd like to try," she whispers.

Gillian tilts her head up, studies Kate's face for clues. "Try?"

Kate knows her cheeks are turning pink again. She'd been hoping not to have to explain. "I'd like to... to try. And make you come. With my mouth."

Gill's eyes go wide with surprise, then she grins. "Well... I'm not gonna say no to that." She winks. "But Kate-" her expression turns serious "-if you get uncomfortable or want to stop or... anything, it's okay." She smiles again and shrugs a shoulder. "I don't think I'm going to have any problems getting off tonight, after this, after  _you_. So while I would love to come in your mouth, don't worry if it doesn't work out, okay?"

Kate blushes even more. She appreciates the reassurance, but she's not sure she's ever going to get used to how easily Gillian talks about this stuff when Kate herself, on a good day, can just barely manage to tell someone what she likes and wants in bed. "Okay."

The idea of Gill coming in her mouth is both desperately appealing and a bit daunting. Given how little casual sex has come to appeal to her of late (for which she absolutely blames Gibbs), it's been a while since she's even done this for a man. She decides not to worry about it, decides to take this thing one step at a time, reminds herself she has fallback options if she can't go through with it.

She pushes Gill gently back into the couch, and they kiss again, for a long time. Lying on top of Gill's naked body is just as good as being underneath her. Kate can't quite believe it's an experience she's waited so many years to have, but then, she never wanted to before. And it's not like anyone told her hey, sex with another woman? You should try it, it's awesome.

It doesn't hurt that Gillian is one of the most beautiful women Kate's ever seen up close. In her clothing, she's elegant, graceful, effortlessly stunning. Naked, she should be painted on a ceiling somewhere to represent a Greek goddess.

Kate looks down, and suddenly isn't so nervous. Gillian's so... Touching her is hardly a hardship. Kate lets her fingers trail down over Gill's stomach, grins when it evokes a shiver. She begins a leisurely trek of her mouth over Gill's skin as she slips her fingers into the familiar wet heat. It's gratifying how turned on Gill is from going down on her, not to mention very enjoyable to slide her fingers up and down and in and listen to the sounds Gill makes as her clit is gently tortured.

She pauses at Gill's breasts, nuzzling and licking. Gill's skin tastes fresh and clean, and she shakes and groans satisfyingly as Kate explores.

Kate has gotten a whole new insight recently into why guys like breasts, and it's even better naked. They're so soft and feel so good, and it's so muchfun to get the reactions she's getting. Teeth and tongue, fingers and lips, all get different responses, but they're all new and exciting and  _thrilling_. She ends with a suck and a graze of her teeth over Gill's nipple, and is delighted by how it hardens under her tongue and how Gill arches up into the sensation, her fingers tightening around Kate's head and a rough sound of pleasure escaping from her mouth.

Kate thought she would linger here awhile, in a relatively safe place, knowing she could get Gill off with her fingers if she decided she wasn't ready for more, but somehow it's whetted her appetite instead. She's gone from nervously hoping to please to suddenly wanting badly to taste, wanting this satiny heat against her lips, this juicy wetness in her mouth and running down her chin. She's shocked at her own need and desire, though not nearly shocked enough to let it come close to stopping her.

She continues to touch and fuck Gill with her fingers. It's still astounding to her to realise she can provoke these reactions. Even if she never does this again, never touches another woman in her life besides Gillian, she's sure she won't ever forget. It's so entirely different from being with a guy, but just as hot and just as satisfying.

She makes her way over Gill's stomach, trying not to give in to the temptation to rush, savouring the softness of Gill's skin and her noises and wriggles of pleasure.

Finally Kate's kissing the line between Gill's body and her leg, from her hip and then inward, downward, over her thigh, until she feels the brush of hair against her cheek and Gill is all but vibrating with need.

Kate chuckles. She's no longer nervous at all, just turned on, eager, the scent of Gill's arousal surprisingly appetising.

She dips her tongue in, not nervous, no, but still tentative, then grins when even that prompts a shudder. The flavour is familiar, Kate's sucked it off her fingers many times since the first, but it's a whole different experience to lick it direct from Gill's flesh.

Another, longer try, then she decides she's just going to go for it.

Carefully, gently, she pushes Gill's legs further open, spreads her out, and licks, letting herself sink into the moment, into Gill's body sliding against her tongue and lips. It's sharp and sweet and... amazing.

She lets out a moan, which makes Gill cry out and writhe beneath her, and continues to explore, licking deep into her, then sucking on the soft folds, delighted and turned on by the taste, by the silky warmth and moisture, and most of all by the noises Gill's making and the way she's pushing up into Kate's mouth.

"Oh God, Kate... oh- oh- just keep... oh,  _God_."

Either Gill is one hell of an actress, or Kate's first time going down on a woman is proving more successful than she dared hope. She grins even as she continues to bury her face between Gill's legs, oddly thrilled with herself for being able to return the favour. It's not hard to follow Gill's example, because it's all just so much more enjoyable than Kate expected, and because Gill is so wet, so sensitive,  _so_  turned on. Being responsible for something so undeniably, unbearably sensual is the sexiest thing Kate's experienced in way too long a time.

She has no idea how long she spends enjoying her first intimate taste of another woman, but when she realises Gill is actively begging, even swearing (something she's hardly ever done in Kate's hearing), she figures it's time to have mercy. She trails slowly upward, savouring the sensation, then she's sucking Gill's clit into her mouth like the extra specially delightful little treat it is, listening with satisfaction to Gill's voice getting higher and higher and more desperate. She finally goes completely silent for a moment and her body shakes, and she comes with a keening noise and her hands tangled almost painfully into the back of Kate's hair. Kate knows enough about getting head, even if she's a novice at giving it to a woman, not to stop until she's told, and she can feel the rhythm of Gill's body pulsing and contracting and shuddering all around her before Gill finally pushes her away.

Kate sits up, wiping off her face with one hand and stroking the fingers of the other one last time over Gill's wet curls, and sighs, deeply satisfied. Cal and Gibbs might be totally dense and completely frustrating, but she and Gill can most definitely take care of each other's needs in the meantime.

Gill is sprawled, boneless, on the couch, breathing heavily. "Wow, Kate. I... wow. You're a fast learner."

Kate grins, both embarrassed and pleased. "You set an excellent example. And it was fun. And kind of... really delicious and incredible, to be honest."

Gill nods, an amused but understanding look on her face. "Not sure I'd want to live there forever, but it's a lot of fun to visit."

Kate can't help laughing. It's such a weird description, but it totally works. "Something like that."

Gill pushes her hair back from her sweaty forehead and shakes her head. "Seriously, that was great. You're a really fast learner."

Kate can't help but feel good about herself, a little embarrassed but also... kinda proud. She always has been a quick study, but she never imagined she'd use it in this scenario.

"Well like I said, it was really... fun. I didn't expect to enjoy giving it so much, but it- you're just-" She sighs. There's no way she can think of to put it that doesn't sound either creepy or ridiculous. "It was amazing," she finishes simply. "You're amazing. If Cal doesn't dream of doing that every night, he's too stupid to live. But I bet he does. I bet he'd do it in a heartbeat, given the chance."

Gill smiles involuntarily at the thought, and Kate laughs. "You have it sobad for him, don't you?"

Gill is, for the first time all evening, pink cheeked with self-consciousness rather than sex. She's so clearly smitten. It's sort of adorable. "The heart wants what the heart wants."

Kate grins. "Well, my gut may not be backed up by science and years of research, but even I can tell he wants you right back." She winks. "I'm sure between the pair of us we can figure out a way to get you in his pants as well as his heart."

"And him in mine."

"You know, I bet his stubble would feel really yummy against your thighs."

Gill goes bright red.

"You've thought about it!" Kate crows triumphantly.

"I... may have done..." Gill licks her lips nervously.

Kate grins wider. "You've fantasised about it."

She wouldn't have thought Gill's face could get much redder, but it does, and the blush is spreading down her neck and over her breasts. Gill is usually so self-contained and elegant and poised, and Kate's never seen her this embarrassed, though she's also grinning, unable to hide her delight in the thought. "I might have."

"You totally have."

Gill shrugs a shoulder, and although she's still embarrassed, her grin is huge and her eyes are sparkling. "Guilty as charged."

"He's missing out."

"So's Gibbs."

It's Kate's turn to flush with something other than arousal, and she can't help her own smile. She clambers up the couch to lie down beside Gillian, and they kiss briefly before snuggling together.

"Don't know about you," she says, suddenly fighting a yawn, "but I'm absolutely exhausted." Gill nods, and Kate reaches up for the blanket draped on the back of the couch to pull it over them both. She's pretty sure actually moving is going to be beyond her for a good few hours, and she can't even bring herself to care they're both rather a sticky mess. "Maybe tomorrow we should discuss those shock and awe tactics."

Gill laughs softly. "And I think we should continue your cunnilingual education while we're at it."

Kate giggles. "Mmmm. Sounds like fun." It strikes Kate, again, how weird their friendship is, but she wouldn't have it any other way. "Thanks, Gill."

Gill pulls her in for another quick kiss, and even as she speaks Kate can hear the tiredness creeping up on her as well. "You too, Kate." And then they both drift into sleep.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been proofread to within an inch of its life since last September. To put it mildly, I was/am nervous about it! But I hope it is worth the wait.


End file.
